


The Ishtar Diaries

by YukiRoseWrites



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Implied Yami Bakura/Marik Ishtar, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRoseWrites/pseuds/YukiRoseWrites
Summary: This is after the Ishtar Clan left after Atem left to the afterlife, but in this version, Atem stayed with Yuugi and got his own body.
Relationships: Brother/Sister, Ishizu Ishtar/Priestess Isis, Yami Bakura/Marik Ishtar
Kudos: 1





	The Ishtar Diaries

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Each chapter will be a page from each Ishtar members diary.

I find myself worried more and more about my dear brother, Marik. 

He left a while ago, a day ago I believe, after a fight. He had had a panic attack and Odion accidentally yelled at him, causing Marik to yell something a brother should never say to another. I don't care what our father wanted us to believe about Odion, to me, and I know to Marik, he is our brother. 

I have to go, I think I heard Odion say that Marik is back. Oh dear brother, I hope you are okay. 

-Ishizu Ishtar.


End file.
